Spending the Night at the Arcade
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Lucas didn't really come to help do repair work, he came to see the main attraction of the Battle Arcade, Dahlia herself. He wasn't expecting the trip to become an overnight stay, but it did. He didn't expect it to practically became a date, neither did Dahlia. In the end though, neither of them really objected to spending the night at the Arcade to wait out a storm outside.


**Hey, everyone. Welcome back to yet another Pokémon lemon. Another in a long list that got a tad bit bigger. Or rather, one trainer who's going to get way luckier than the others. Anyways, the lucky guy is Lucas and the lucky gal is…Dahlia Frontier Brain of the Battle Arcade of the Battle Frontier! She's one of my favorite Sinnoh girls so I'm happy to do a lemony story featuring her and Sinnoh's newest champion! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Ow!" Yelped the native Sinnohan trainer, immediately nursing his slight seared right index finger. "Alright, I'll admit, this is a bit harder than I would have thought."

The Unova-born trainer's lips curved into a haughty smile before he got back to doing his job. Lucas supposed he should have been grateful for that. When he wanted to, Hilbert could make quite some snappy comments and such, it was a trait he and Sun and Ethan shared in common. Not that he himself couldn't be quick on the uptake. That said, Lucas had learned how to be pretty quick himself.

"Thinking about backing out? Promise I won't tell anyone else." Chirped the male brunette.

"And miss spending an afternoon working my ass off in quiet peace? Nope, not even putting up with you is enough to make me give that up." Lucas coyly fired back with a smirk that was mirrored on Hilbert's face.

"I see that you two are getting along well, just like I'd heard. Though I do hope you're actually fixing up my arcade instead of just taking pot shots at each other." Called a sultry voice that sent one of the young trainers' hearts racing.

Lucas didn't want to turn around, but his head acted without his brain's input, an impulse he was still trying to curb. He liked to think it was the clacking her heels against the floor that really drew his attention. As usual, Dahlia the Arcade Star was dressed casually, and there wasn't a thing wrong with that because she was by far and wide regarded as one of the most beautiful women in all of Sinnoh. And one of the best battlers, as evident by her commanding of the Battle Arcade. Hugging her sensual legs were a pair of light-blue skin-tight jeans and her top was adorned by yellow blouse with white frills. A beaming smile adorned her face as her crystal blue eyes met Lucas'. Thankfully, enough time had passed that he was able to keep the blushing on his face to a bear minimal. For a while at least.

"Would you believe us if we told you that we're on break?" Offered the young trainer with a grin.

Dahlia threw her head back in laughter as she trotted over to the ladder that the black-haired male was standing upon. "While my beloved game board is still on the fritz. You can take a break after you've finished fixing it."

"Which could take another, you know, hour or two." Lucas coyly shot back.

Crossing her arms, the Frontier Brain gave him a challenging smirk. "Ah, sounds like someone is discovering they're not cut out for something besides stuffing their face or battling or fighting off weirdos in space suits."

Far from feeling insulted, Lucas felt oddly emboldened. He turned about and sat downward on his ladder, his gaze directed downward at her. Dahlia seemed to find something appealing in it as she smiled back at him; she was silently daring for him to fire back. Lucas was far from one to disappoint her. "If it weren't for me, a quarter of the lights in this place wouldn't be working, nor would some of it look as nice as it does know thanks to my design input, including the café which needed a major retool, and last I checked, I'm the one with the technical know-how-"

"But not as much as me." Chimed Hilbert.

"Working my butt off, your beloved Arcade won't be able to open back up. Not to mention I do think that calling us in was a good idea since we're charging you far less than some other possible repairmen." Finished the Twinleaf Town native.

"Modest, aren't you?" Was all she had to say in response.

"You wanted a response, don't complain with what you got. Besides, you should have called someone in sooner." Stated the explorer of the Distortion World.

At that, a crack finally formed in the dancer's vibrant exterior. Her cheeks inflated as she crossed her arms causing her sizable breasts to juggle if only a bit. "Well, I would have, but I was overruled."

"Seriously?" Inquired Lucas raising his eyebrow. "You're the star of this place and you can get shot down so easily?"

"Hey! I'm a battler and a dancer! Not a pencil-pusher or something!"

Looking to the side, the ruffle-haired teen tried to keep his next words beneath a whisper. "Sounds like someone needs to start branching out a little, or hire a good assistant."

His attempted ended in failure. Dahlia glared at him, as if she were psychically trying to dislodge him from his perch point. "Point me in the direction of someone good enough and I'll see about that second part."

And her wish came true, so to speak.

Without warning, the massive digital board which had been deactivated roared to life. It caught the two arguing Sinnoh-natives off-guard, especially Lucas, who began to frail his arms about. Gravity did the rest as he began to fall forward, Dahlia's eyes widening in horror all the while. They remained widened and a scream building in her mouth until she watched Lucas' face harden into a grimace as he shot his hand out, grabbing a hold of the tumbling ladder and using it to launch himself into a roll. He came out of it looking none the worse for wear, but Lucas wasn't concerned about himself.

"Dahlia! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Demanded the teenage adventurer stepping over the ladder and materials to examine the still shaken dancer.

Privately, a part of the Frontier Brain jumped for joy in seeing how he rushed over to her. Given his rather impressive accomplishments, Lucas' name had become quite well-known. In other words, his reputation had ballooned into something absurdly massive. Especially once he began traveling overseas and interacting with the other Dex Holders, all of whom had pretty impressive resumes themselves. She'd seen him on a fair number of magazine covers, albeit nowhere near as many as her, sometimes beside another person. Namely a woman.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. W-What about you?" She finally said regaining some composure. It took a bit of effort on her part to keep from smiling in seeing him smile in relief. "Um, was that supposed to happen?"

"No, it wasn't." Lucas near growled swinging his gaze upward to where Hilbert lay, sitting pretty atop his own ladder. In his hands sat a pair of pliers and a pad from which he was taking his instructions and putting down his calculations.

All the Unova adventurer did was chuckle in amusement at his friends near death glare. "Oops, sorry about that, Lucas! Must have crossed the wrong wire! Tell you what, why don't you take a break with Dahlia and I'll finish up working on the screen here? It's getting late anyways so we might as well start finishing up. How's that sound?"

"Does that include taking care of this?" Sniped the black-haired trainer jabbing his figure at the downed ladder.

Hilbert gave him a thumbs up, and a wink. Lucas wished he'd kept the latter to himself as he knew _exactly _what the brown-haired part-time trainer and part-time mechanic was thinking. For arguably the first time all day, he regretted agreeing to come along with the Unova-native on this trip, even if it did get him close to the woman he's had a crush on for almost three years straight.

Then again, he couldn't deny that he now had a good chance to spend some alone time with the head of the Battle Arcade.

Unknown to him, a similar feeling was running through the long-haired beauty who was pulling him along, a silent giggle building up within her.

* * *

"So, is Hilbert always like that, or does being around you get him all worked up?" Offered the dancer, fittingly twirling into the building's recently added café.

Lucas had some input in the building space and design, attempting to make it as comfortable as possible. On one hand, he'd done it partially because he knew Dahlia would one day be sitting down and hopefully enjoying herself there, on the other…he'd put what he'd learned from studying design and engineering into helping out. "Believe it or not, Hilbert's…well, at times it's like he swings between being hopefully helpful and doing something just to get some kicks out of everyone. Still, hanging around him is never dull."

"Which explains why you decided to come with him to help fix up the Battle Arcade." Guessed the tan-skinned woman practically falling into one of the chairs with such ease and grace that Lucas couldn't help but be impressed with. She had next to no concern in falling backwards.

"I didn't exactly think this trip was going to be boring." A smile graced his face as he looked back to her. "I was hoping I'd run into you, which is always a plus." He held her gaze for only a moment, but that moment was filled with an exchange of genuine smiles. Lucas ducked behind the counter and began fishing around the empty boxes for cooking materials. While the exterior was mostly complete, the café's interior could still use some work. Namely the coffee machine and food ingredients had yet to find their proper place thus Lucas set about remedying that.

The long-haired dancer was more than happy to watch him in blissful silence. Honestly, she'd believed it'd be a quiet and boring and rainy day when the repair crew showed up at the door of the Battle Arcade to help with repairs. She'd gotten an unexpected but pleasant surprise in finding the young Champion of Sinnoh amongst their number. Apparently, he'd returned to them from his trips aboard without telling anyone. Dahlia didn't blame him for keeping the news a secret, she knew how nosy the press could be, especially when it came to rising stars.

It said something that even years after his triumphant victory over the Elite Four and Sinnoh Champion, Lucas was still making headlines, no doubt because he was a rather active person by heart. Dahlia had been able to tell as such when he arrived at the Battle Arcade, his eyes lighting up and his battling spirit ablaze as he stepped forward to take the randomized challenges. She'd been impressed with what she saw, and was captivated when her turn to battle him finally came. Needless to say, Lucas showed that he lived up to the hype. In terms of battling and behavior; she'd had a lot of fun teasing him during his time around the Arcade, and even the Battle Frontier at large. Thankfully, time had done little to change that, though he had learned to return her light barbs as he'd done earlier. Nor did he back off when she sometimes got a bit too rowdy or emotional.

Dahlia was somewhat envious of his emotional strength. More so considering they was over ten years separating them in terms of age; then again, Dahlia herself didn't particularly like to look at age, she'd had some elderly challengers who'd given her quite a run for her money, including her fellow Frontier Brain Argenta.

"Uh, do I have something on my face? Am I bleeding or something?"

"Huh?"

Lucas was trying hard to hide his smile, something that made him look rather cute in her opinion. "It's not often you look at something hard like that, much less me."

"You're an interesting person, and I can say that as I've meant quite a few and still do on a daily basis." Chirped the yellow-clad dancer before turning her attention to the freshly grilled turkey club sandwich before her. Dahlia had been so lost in her thoughts that she'd failed to realize that Lucas wasn't just making her a drink, he was making her a late afternoon snack. She thanked him with a wink before digging in. Even then, she didn't let the blush on his face slip from her sight. "I think this is the first you've ever cooked for me, but you've cooked for other people before, haven't you?" She shyly asked with a sideways glance.

"I've…well, I've never really had the chance to." Propping his head up on his knuckles, he gave the long-haired dance something of a curious stare. "Dahlia, are you…jealous?"

"No! Of course, I'm…alright, fine, yeah, I am. I've heard about your cooking from some of like Palmer. In particular, I heard when the Battle Castle had a buffet you helped out by cooking some of the food. Darach spilled the beans to me."

Lucas' lips ticked upward. "You were at that buffet yourself."

Dahlia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well…that was different." She dared to look at him, and was promptly met with a questioning gaze. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, her arms stretched out and a sigh escaping leaving her lips. "What I'm saying is…I'd like it if you cooked just for me, no one else."

Silence filled the table, and even the entire café. Audible in both of the ears of the top-class trainers was the continued sound of maintenance work being done. Any second, Dahlia fully except Lucas to excuse himself leaving her all by her lonesome, again.

"You…um, would you like for me to cook for you at some point?" Was what he ended up saying looking to the older trainer with a half-smile half-frown.

Dahlia blinked. "…Seriously? Just like that? Not even an offer of being paid or with a battle or a bribe?!" She exclaimed.

A short but noticeable chuckle escaped the Twinleaf Town native. "Alright, for the record, I'm not immune to any of those things, but I am a tad more charitable than you may think, especially when it comes to someone like you, a person I…admire and respect." He'd had to stop himself short of saying what he _really_ felt, knowing how it would fumble all the progress they were making. "Dahlia, I know we're both busy people, but, well…I'm happy I can sit down and talk with you any time I can. It's why I agreed to take this job."

Quietly, she digested his words; within her, a myriad of fireworks went off while a sigh of relief was expunged. "I see…then how's about you spend some time with me now?"

"What?!"

Dahlia leaned back and crossed her legs while continuing to bite into her snatch. In particular, she made sure to use her tongue to lick up the crumbs, all while giving the sixteen-year-old in front of her a _very_ pointed smirk. "Come on, you're on break aren't you? Why not enjoy it a little; I promise, I'll make sure you get paid in full so no worries there, are would you rather keep on working in solitude?"

Before he knew it, Lucas was beaming at her. "I think you already know the answer to that question."

Hallways away, a certain male brunette smiled.

* * *

"Alright, it's finished!" Exclaimed the young Sinnoh Champion taking a step back to catch his breath. Right beside him was stood Dahlia, her eyes lighting up like well, stars as she gazed upon the repaired dance game platform that she usually spent hours upon hours at.

"Yes! I knew there was something special about you! You cook, clean, battle, and a damn-good repairman! You're perfect!" Shouted the Frontier brain causing the teenager to blush hot pink. Dahlia quickly turned his cheeks flame-red as she threw her arms around him. "Ah, Lucas, you're the best! Now, come on, show me what you can do!"

"Huh?!"

Dahlia stood atop the platform, her left hand on her hips and her smile one of joy as she held her other hand out to him. He'd seen her like this many times before, but something about this seemed…different. Perhaps the reason was she wasn't challenging him to a Pokémon battle of any sort, but a dance battle. And one purely for fun.

"You know, I've gotten better at cooking and engineering, but my dancing is still a little-"

"Then I'll happy you, just follow _my _lead. Every time you've come here, you've always avoided the dancing by having someone with you, namely Dawn who has _way_ more rhythm than you." Laughed the tan-skinned beauty pulling him up the steps.

Lucas immediately responded, "She's a coordinator, I'm a battler and full-time adventurer."

His response was met with a roll of the eyes. "Uh-huh, part of being an adventurer is learning new things. Who better to teach you to properly dance than me? Now, like I said, just follow my lead! No need to worry!"

There was no way that she could have known how hard that was for Lucas to do. Whenever she was already, she was all his eyes could follow, even if there was a Pokémon battle going on. He'd been that way ever since he met her, close to four years ago when he first came to the Battle Frontier as a whole. He'd conquered the Pokémon League against all odds, but he didn't feel like stopping there, especially since he knew stronger and more diverse trainers lay outside of Sinnoh and its league. Needless to say, he'd been right as his continued journeying had brought him face to face the Battle Facilities, which were unlike anything he'd ever expected. And most importantly, it'd brought him face to face with the "Roulette Goddess" that he'd heard so much about.

She lived completely lived up to the hype, even when she lost and her spirits were temporarily dampened. Regardless of time, she always found a way to shine again, and that was something that deeply enthralled Lucas. Well, that and her dancing.

This was without a doubt the closest he'd ever been to her dancing. Lucas was somewhat ashamed of that as he'd known Dahlia for the better part of four years. He'd faced down a criminal organization led by a madman hellbent on remaking the world to be one free of human feeling, an otherworldly draconic deity, various natural disasters, and of course the criminal elements beyond Sinnoh such as the remnants of Team Rocket…but Lucas Diamond was still something of a shy person at heart.

As it so happened, it took someone like Dahlia, spontaneous and energetic like a star, to burn away that shyness.

Her grace had not wavered, if anything, it had only grown. Her body twirled about in all directions, sometimes stopping and changing mid-spin. Beneath her, the colored pads lit up as they were stomped on in proper order, and in the blink of an eye. Her jewelry lit up beneath the overhead lights as well as the flashes of the monitor before them.

Lucas did what he could to follow her motions. Outside of battle or even running for his life, it wasn't easy to get his adrenaline going. That lasted for a few minutes at best as while he mimicked Dahlia's motions, it was only when she took his hands into hers and looked into his blue eyes did the fire beneath him become lit.

Dahlia saw it herself in his improved reaction time. A grin quickly blossomed on her face. Luck was with her again as her blue eyes met Lucas'.

Bright yellow heels and freshly polished boots continuously slammed against the colored pads accumulating points and sweat. Not once did the smile slip from their faces as they completely lost themselves to the moment, the joyous harmony. If there were onlookers, they would have stated that the two trainers were _dancing together_ rather than competing against each other. There was nothing wrong with that as deep down, a tango was what both trainer and Frontier Brain had been hoping for.

Ultimately, it took a brief but noticeable power shortage.

"EH!"

As soon as it began, it was over, Lucas looked to his left and was pleasantly surprised to find Dahlia clinging to him. Even when she realized what she was doing, she didn't let go of the younger male.

"I'm…pretty sure that the repairs are done. H-Hell, I've way overextended my-wah!" Checking his Pokenav he was completely blindsided to find that close to two hours had passed. He'd spent two hours dancing! Albeit it was with his crush so perhaps it was time well spent.

"Um, Lucas…notice how…quiet it is?" Started the older woman wiping away the sweat from her brow.

Realizing she was right; Lucas quickly ran out into the hallway to investigate. As he did, Dahlia double-checked the nearby clock. It seemed she'd gotten lost in her hobby again as it was well past seven o'clock. By now the sun had likely gone down and night had fallen. Quietly, she hoped that it meant the rain that had begun late in the morning had stopped.

A minute later and Lucas came back, a sheepish look on his face, "Um…Dahlia…do you…um, do you, um, do you have keys to the garage?"

Minutes later and she was clacking her heels as she raced down to the Arcade's front entrance. Through the glass windows she saw pouring rain dousing the outside and occasional bolts of lightning splinting the skies. A full-blown storm had developed outside the Battle Arcade. She immediately turned to Lucas with a funny feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Eh, Lucas, I don't think driving or flying in this sort of weather is the best idea."

"I can't believe everyone just left me behind like that." Replied the sixteen-year-old with his head knocked to the side. "Hilbert…you bastard."

"Hey, hey! No need to worry! Since you're here, you mighty as well stay the night! I've done it plenty of times when the weather gets like this so relax!"

"Come again?"

Dahlia spun on her heel to face him, both hands on her hips and a proud smile on her face. "You don't know this, but some Frontier Facilities such as mine have, well, residential space for when we Frontier Brains have to work overnight. Yes, that includes yours truly." Her grin widening, she leaned in close, practically squishing her boobs against Lucas' chest. "Would you like to see my office? I promise, it's not a complete mess just in case you're wondering."

Again, before Lucas knew it, he was smiling. Before Dahlia knew it, she'd seized him by the hand and was pulling him up the stairs and pulling out her personalized key card.

* * *

"I haven't brought anyone in here in about two years."

Lucas looked to the long-haired woman with wide eyes and a shut mouth, keeping his thoughts to himself. For a minute or two. "…And by that…do you mean a guy?" It was a pointed question whose meaning was incredibly obvious. Dahlia wouldn't miss the implication, though he could tell a part of her certainly wanted to.

She moved in first, strutting across the loft-like space adorned with polished wooden floor tiles and stone walls. There was only one desk upon which sat a computer and several stacks of papers and even a few books. To the right of it was leather couch, upon which Dahlia moved to sit upon kicking up both her legs.

"Yep, he was…a good battler…but kind of a dick which is why I dumped him. At the very least it was a mutual agreement." She said with an air of sadness as she recalled the memory.

Getting the drift, Lucas walked over and stood beside her, his gaze looking down to meet hers. Even if it was a doomed effort, he smiled at her, trying to uplift her spirit from the runt she was about to fall in. "Hey, this place got a kitchen with something I can use?"

"Why, Lucas, are you, the Champion of Sinnoh, offering to cook for little 'ole me?" Dahlia questioned in mock surprise. He laughed in response, which in turn caused the Frontier Brain herself to laugh. "Right over there behind that glass door, albeit I'm pretty sure you could tell that just from looking around. Nice little loft, huh? Designed it myself if you can believe it."

"I can, you're a creative and vibrant person." He answered.

"Thanks, it only took my parents about…eleven years to see that." She drily responded.

Coming to a stop by the doorway, he leaned against the side and gave her yet another curious stare. "I take it they didn't take to you choosing to become a training?"

"Nope, they wanted me to…well, could you ever see me in a court room, wearing a stuffy suit and arguing with people?"

"…Is it wrong I think you'd look nice in a suit? O-Or a dress?"

"…Would you like to see me in one?" She challenged with a coy smile.

Rather than take the bait, Lucas moved into the kitchen area, going through the supplies and ingredients and attempted to formulate an idea of what to cook. Dahlia personally didn't care what it turned out to be since Lucas Diamond was the one cooking. He was cooking for her, just as she'd hoped he would. While she waited, she looked to the two windows stationed to her left. Outside, the world was a black mass of water and lightning. She shuddered at the thought of Lucas attempting to navigate his way through that, especially when she had a perfectly comfy place to stay for the night.

She'd been in this situation before-lying on the couch looking out through the window at the night sky. Alone. Sitting upright, she looked back to the kitchen, spying Lucas moving about as if he were in his natural element. Dahlia had heard he was when it came to domestic work, quite a shocker for a kid with his background and achievements. Then again, Dahlia supposed that's part of what made him so interesting, so enticing. Without any real thought, she rose from the couch and made her way around into the kitchen area, stopping just short of the threshold.

There was no need for words as Lucas had heard her coming and turned about to face her with that same pure smile that could melt the heart of any woman or even man he directed it toward. Her included. "Feel like helping me out?"

"Yeah…but…well, think you could teach me how to cook someday the same way I taught you how to dance?" She offered.

No words but a light chuckle, he covered the space between them and took her by the hand then began to guide her back over to the counter. Neither of her parents had taught her how to cook, only her uncle and that had been years ago. Dahlia was happy that Lucas was the one to help her get a restart so to speak. He hung behind her, guiding her arms and whispering in her ear causing her heart to flutter in excitement. She was well aware of the light pressure against her buttocks coming from his member. What he had no idea about was that a similar…change was occurring between her legs, a wetness to contrast to his hardness, especially when their respective bodies brushed up against one another.

Amazingly, they avoided making a mess out of the spaghetti they'd cooked up together. Albeit Lucas had done most of the work, Dahlia had contributed but only about twenty-percent at best. When it was finished, they sat side by side on the kitchen counter, exchanging stories with one another resulting in laughs and half-hearted accusations when the tales grew too absurd to be real. It was mostly on Lucas' end as Dahlia learned the teenage ran with some…interesting people, who got themselves into some interesting adventures.

As dinner came to an end, the two trainers found themselves sitting on the couch, barely two feet of space between them. Both of their faces were gradually gaining a red tint as the rain outside pattered against the Battle Arcade.

"I…um, I can sleep on the couch." Lucas began.

"No, you don't." Dahlia said.

"You mean this place has a spare bed?"

Turning to face him, a rush of air flowed into her lungs. "Lucas…do you have a crush on me?"

"What?!"

"Look, I'm not as…immature as I used to be, I can take being told there are prettier girls who've caught your attention." Proclaimed the Frontier Brain sitting upright attempting to look as composed as possible. It wasn't exactly something she liked to doing, but she was going for a straight shot and that meant bringing all she had to bear.

Feeling as if some invisible force had seized him by the heart, Lucas fired back with a question of his own. "Just for the argument…say that…I haven't met anyone else, what would make me so…appealing?"

Again, her legs were crossed, a nonchalantly looked came across Dahlia's face as she leaned against the arm rest. "Let's see…you're cute, capable, honest about yourself, and…well…the third one's a big one for me. You're honest, so straight forward honest with how you feel and with people. When you don't know how to do something, you really don't try to hide it, no matter how embarrassing it may look."

"Though even then, you gotta admit, I can look pretty stupid." Laughed the younger trainer.

"Yeah, you can, but it's a cute kind of stupid, which let me tell you girls find appealing. I do." Came her soft response setting her eyes on him.

Lucas swallowed a forming lump in his throat. "Then…my…age…I mean, if we're going down this road, my age…wouldn't be a…disqualifier?"

The smile that came next was soft and reassuring as Dahlia closed her eyes and reminisced about older and more peaceful times. "You know, my maternal grandparents had almost eleven years separating them. When it comes to love and romance, age isn't as big a barrier as some would believe. Besides, physically, you may still be young," Leaning over, she poked her finger against his chest. Lucas sat still like a tree as his chest was poked. A single finger soon became an entire palm as Dahlia felt his roaring heart through his t-shirt. "But in terms of heart and even mind…well, you're way older and more experienced half he people I've met, especially those I've dated." There was a beat as she cocked her head to the side with a smile. "Well, about the mind part, at times you can still be a bit childish, but you're still pretty insightful for someone who hasn't topped twenty."

"Oh, like you're one to talk at times, but I will admit, you've got a point. Expanding my mind is why I do some traveling." He admitted scratching the back of his head with a light blush.

Giggling exploded from the dancer's lips, which morphed into a seductive smile as her blue eyes stared into Lucas'. "And you know your limits, but you continuously push past them, like a true competitor. Oh, and you're a funny guy. Why wouldn't I have some romantic feelings for _you_?" Now, she was the one asking a loaded question with a clear and present answer. As she expected, Lucas went wide-eyed, holding her gaze. Patiently, Dahlia waited for a response.

He quietly leaned forward, completely blind as to what he was doing but hoping for the best. The second his lips touched hers, Dahlia surged forward; her arm rose from his chest to looping around his neck. His mind responded on sheer impulse, drudging up what he'd seen in movies; Lucas wrapped his arms around the dancer's waist bringing her in closer. Outside, a clap of thunder boomed, like an audience roaring in approval. It further fueled the pair, who ravished each other's mouths until they ran out of air and thus broke apart. Though it seemed short, they'd held one another for close to two months; their lips already showed the first signs of turning red.

"Was that…your first kiss in a while?" Nervously asked the sixteen-year-old Champion. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. There was a chance that what was happening wasn't real, that it was merely a product of his overworked and overly excited mind. Any second now, he was expecting some sort of bell to sound and reality to come crashing down on him.

Dahlia nipped that problem in the bud with another, equally passionate kiss. Lucas nearly lost his footing feeling his entire body steadily going blank. Just as it seemed he was about to black out completely, the sweet, tasty taste of the Frontier Brain's lips vanished. He blinked once in surprise, then refocused enough on what was happening around him. Dahlia stood before him, her breathing hard and fast, an indicator the kiss hadn't been a trick of his mind. Then there were her eyes, cackling with seductive joy as she stood before him. She was baiting him.

It worked like a charm.

Lucas wrapped his arms around the Arcade Star's beautiful slender waist, quickly inhaling a gulp of air before smashing their lips together. Dahlia giggled as they kissed; she seemed to have no complaints being on the receiving end while he was the aggressor. Based on the way she was shaking, something told Lucas she was enjoying it. That was good as Lucas had no intention of stopping, not until the sun came up. He pulled back to suck in a cupful of air; Dahlia grabbed him by the cheeks, her hot breath tickling his face. The suddenness of her hands on his face sent a spark running through him, awakening every nerve in his body. Lucas' eyes widened as they stared into her bright blue orbs. One could almost say the two were using Leer at one another, but rather than vicious intent, it was something else. Perhaps Sweet Kiss would have been a more apt description.

"To answer your question," began the Arcade Star in a breathless voice. "Close to two years. I already told you how that relationship ended…but I haven't lost faith. In fact, my faith in dating has been restored. Can you guess why, Lucas?" She finished with a twinkle in her eyes.

It flashed bright like a luminous star as Lucas intentionally grinded his hips against Dahlia's. As her breasts pressed against his chest, so did his erect member brush against her waist through his pants. She could feel it even through the layers of clothing, she felt it, and it certainly left her in an erotic state. Actually, more of an erotic state than she'd already been in. Lucas pulled back for a quick sip of air, then he was back on her, lavishing her wet lips with his and his tongue while his hands moved to her rear end. Out of sheer reflex, he gripped at her ass cheeks. It caused a sensual stir within Dahlia, who moaned in delight at his actions. She grinded against him, nearly causing the younger trainer to lose his footing and tumble onto his backside. Lucas wouldn't have been surprised if Dahlia did just that so she could be on top.

If she was patient, she'd have her turn. Something in his gut told him the night wasn't going to be as boring as he originally thought. During another break for air, her blue eyes stared into his, naked desire shimmering in them like light on the water's surface.

Seeing it, Lucas completely and utterly lost himself, which might have been Dahlia's intention as she giggled before their lips reconnected. She hiked her legs up, fully trusting in Lucas to hold her up. Her trust wasn't misplaced as the Dex Holder grabbed her by the back of her legs, which wrapped around his waist further pressing their bodies together. The sensual fire that had been sparked between them erupted into an inferno that was going to consume both of them in little to no time. By the time the sunrise rose and the door sun rose and the doors unlocked they would be smoldering messes.

Dahlia's earlier guesses about Lucas' hidden strength were proven true as the black-haired male showed no strain in keeping her hoisted up in his arms while carrying her over to the nearby coach. For such a scrawny-looking young man, Lucas was deceptively strong. It wasn't all that surprising given all the adventuring he'd had to do. Plus, he seemed somewhat close to Maylene, whose gym was for all intents and purposes a fighting and training dojo that could keep anyone in shape. Lucas certainly kept himself in shape from what she was seeing, but it wasn't enough. As he fell back against the coach, Dahlia felt an old and familiar tingle between her legs. It had built up over night, but now it seemed close to exploding. One look into her soon-to-be boyfriend's eyes and she could see a similar feeling had been brewing within him. In particular, something had been hardening in-between his legs while her precious jewel had begun to grow wet.

Momentarily separated, she stopped to examine the new red-faced teenager. They were only getting started, yet she could tell from one look that he wanted to throw her down and strip her of all of her clothing. Dahlia could definitely say that the feeling was _very _mutual. Her fingers flexed with desire to rip his clothes off, perhaps starting with his pants then doing away with his underwear. Somewhat shamelessly, she'd wondered how big his dick was. As his strength proved impressive, something told her that his cock would be as well. Her mind raced with the thought of undoing his pants, pulling them down then sucking his dick on her hands and knees. The thought caused her already wet moist pussy to tingle with further desire.

Lucas had ideas of his own as the next thing Dahlia knew, she was on her backside, him above her. For a moment, she was disoriented, but she quickly took pleasure in being beneath the younger trainer, his body still pressing against hers. If possible, his cock seemed to press harder against her. Dahlia's mind raced with sensual thoughts of his member plunging inside of her vagina, or her ass, or her mouth. With a giggle, it dawned on the Arcade Star that she was well and truly considering giving all of herself over to this young man. Sure, she'd had oral sex before, but anal was something she'd never tried; maybe because she didn't feel strongly enough about all of her past boyfriends to do it. Nor did they feel that strongly about her. During a brief break for air, Dahlia looked up and saw the star-like radiance twinkling in Lucas' warm brown eyes, even as his lips were red as cherries, not that she had room to talk.

Her hand reached up and caressed his flawless cheek. While no doubt a proud fashionista, the very concept of clothing quickly began to become comparable to pure evil in her mind. That could be blamed on the growing lust and arousal within the Frontier Brain. Even her own clothing was becoming more and more stifling by the second. Before she knew it, her hands had drifted down to his shoulders, where her manicured fingers slipped beneath the fabric of his t-shirt. The small contact visibly excited Lucas, but he somehow managed to hold himself back; he was seemingly content with just staring into Dahlia's blue eyes, eyes he'd at time fantasized about.

Though it was extremely obvious they were alone, the quiet moment that followed seemingly hammered it home for the pair. Before, when Dahlia had joked how the Arcade could feel at times like her "private little world", Lucas had a faint idea of what she'd been talking about. Now, as he held her in his arms, he had a more perfect idea. When not flooded with visitors and challengers, it was like her own little domain where she could be herself with no one to tell her otherwise. He could respect that; he could admire it. Something flickered in Dahlia's eyes as he collected his thoughts. Her eyes near glistening with tears, she snaked her hands around the Champion's neck and brought him down for a steaming, passionate kiss. Rather than wait, Dahlia immediately jetted her tongue into his partially unsuspecting mouth, not that Lucas tried to fight her off. In the midst of their oral tango, a new revelation appeared before him, one he'd been picking up on since really getting to know the Arcade Star.

A solitary star that glistened in the sky was a lonely star.

Lucas pulled back, his eyes filling with determination as he looked back at her. Gripping her hips, he continued the kiss, this time overwhelming her tongue and exploring her oral hole just as she'd briefly explored his. Dahlia giggled in delight, crossing her legs around the younger man's waist while her hands began to steadily comb through his hair. Completely fueled by their respective arousal, the couple began to hump one another, even with the continued presence of their clothing. The grinding caused their respective organs to twitch and groan in ecstasy, perhaps even staining their undergarments a bit as the pleasure grew greater by the second. It would eventually consume them, and likely make a mess out of the coach and office room.

Strangely, that's when an idea struck Dahlia. Lucas had told her that he'd never really had a girlfriend before, much less had sex with anyone. The thought for some reason touched her and me her tender heart beat in furious rhythm. If this was going to be her boyfriend's first time, _their _first sexual intercourse as a couple, she believed it had to be made special. That led to an idea Dahlia somewhat kicked herself for not having earlier. Again, she could probably blame her growing lust for that one.

Pushing him away was one of the hardest things Dahlia had ever done. "L-Lucas," Which didn't make it quite so surprising that she stuttered a little in calling his name. Her entire body was trembling like the calm before the storm, the sensual storm to be precise. "If you want to cradle this star…really feel its warmth…then follow me." And yet, she somehow was able to untangle herself from her new boyfriend, stand upright, and bolt down the hallway, but not before she was able to execute a graceful twirl and shot him a seductive wink before disappearing.

The sixteen-year-old sat on the couch, his nerves still ablaze with lustful fire. He wasn't quite so surprised that Dahlia had riled him up only to cut off and leave, promising him more when he found her. Remembering her earlier explanation, he recognized the hallway that she'd left down led to the built-in bedroom. A bedroom that she said she'd stylized herself so it could truly be a home away from home when work kept her overnight. He knew she had something planned, and Lucas had a faint idea of what that something was. His blood raced and his heart thundered as he realized the moment he'd quietly, almost whimsically dreamed of was on the verge of happening.

Sitting up, rather than immediately follow her, he made for the bathroom. Lucas knew it was going to be a _long _and _very _eventfully night, one that would likely leave him feeling quite exhausted when he finally hit the pillows. Odds were, he'd be hitting them alongside someone else, who'd be as equally exhausted but fulfilled as him.

Popping out his member, he wasn't surprised to find it at full mast, and hard as a Geodude. And it'd licked more than a fair bit of pre-cum thanks to his and Dahlia's earlier actions. Grabbing some towels and toilet paper, Lucas cleaned off not just his dick but his bare waist as well. Afterwards, he took a second or two to compose himself. No doubt Dahlia was going to do everything in her power to make him cum first with her sensual moves; at the very least he could try to put up something of a fight even though he was likely going to lose.

It always seemed with her he didn't mind losing, just the sheer action of battling with her, playing with her, _being _with her was enough for him.

"_That's what love feels like, you'll understand one day." _His mother had told him when he questioned her on what brought his parents together. It seemed things were gradually beginning to come full circle. After several deep breaths he exited the bathroom and left the office, his heart beating like a drum with every step. At the end of the hallway the door was cracked open, light flooding in through the crack. Lucas felt a smile forming on his lips as he reached forward and pushed open the wooden frame door.

What he was meant with was complete darkness, or semi-completely darkness. Light illuminated the space to his left, enough of it that he could make out the finer details of the room, such as where the bed lay. Lucas sucked in a breath at what he saw.

Dahlia smiled at him. "Naughty boy, making me wait longer than I thought you would." All of her clothes were still on, including her sexy high-heels. They in part completed the look as she leaned against the strip pole that dominated the elevated platform that took up almost one-third of the room. It was just big enough that Dahlia could no doubt enjoy herself, and whoever she was dancing for could enjoy the show as well. "So, what do you think?"

He laughed, and so too did she. "You're calling me naughty, but here you are with an outright strip pole for strip dancing right beside your bed. Dahlia, I…I never knew you could be so-"

"Slutty? Horny?" It was clear that she took forbidden joy in attaching such unclothe labels to herself. She was something of a dirty person when her sensual side was awoken, which it damn well was thanks to Lucas. He seemed to be enjoying it as well. "What can I say, everyone as their kinks and whatnot. As a dancer, does me having a side like this come off as a surprise?"

Smirking, Lucas calmly made way for the bed, which was perfectly set up so he'd have a to die for view of the dancing. "Nope, in fact I…well…um, you see…" He continuously trailed off with a growing blush.

Leaning up against the pole, Dahlia ran her right hand down her abdomen, stopping at her pierced naval. "You've had wet dreams about me, haven't you? About taking me and fucking me like I was some cheap call girl or hooker, haven't you?" That caused his face to completely and utterly explode. His mouth sprung open as he tried and failed to come up with an explanation. "Relax! You're not the first or the last guy to have thoughts like that regarding the girl your crushing on! Hell, we women can think up some pretty lewd things that we never share except with each other and the person we want to do it with!"

He stared at the tan-skinned beauty with naked awe. "R-R-Really?"

Dahlia couldn't help but find it cute, incredibly cute. "Lucas…I take it you once caught Dawn pleasuring herself a little once, right?" Again, his face became red a s cherry as he tried to look away. "When it comes to feelings and urges, men and women can be exactly alike. It's only on a person by person basis do things vary. As for me," Shooting him a seductive smile, Dahlia reached down past her waistline, dipping below her pants and undies. A hot breath escaped her as her fingers prided her wet vagina. "You could say I fall more on the…amorous side, is that alright with you, Lucas?"

The young Champion took a moment to catch his breath, to compose himself as he realized yet another dream was on the verge of becoming true. "Not at all."

"Then enjoy the show." Smiled the Arcade Star, her left hand still massaging her throbbing pussy. Her undies were soaked through, but Lucas didn't know that. Or he might have given how perspective he could be. Regardless, he couldn't see her stained undies, but in a little would he would be feasting his eyes on them. And later, her pussy, a pussy that hungered for him. "When you want to…you can join me up here. Have your way with me…take me however you want…" An even brighter smile grew along Dahlia's face. "Claim me as your woman from this night on, maybe."

He was going to do that, definitely. But before that, he was going to enjoy the nice little show that Dahlia was putting on for him.

All the elegance and flair that she moved with on the dance floor was there as she twisted and swoon around the stripper pole. The two possibilities: that she'd done this before or that she'd taken her dance practicing far, were both equally plausible. Not that either mattered as Dahlia had him completely and utterly captivated with her sensual movements just as she had before. Her movements were graceful and seductive, each one choreographed to give Lucas the best view of her body possible, to arouse him as much as possible. It didn't matter that she still had all of her clothes on, Dahlia was a sexy woman with clothing or without.

In the latter case, her clothes only added to the show. Lucas' ears perked up with every clink of her heels against the hard marble platform. From her feet, his eyes traveled upward, taking in her legs, which were tightly snug by the skinny jeans she wore. The sixteen-year-old's mind raced with thoughts of what her bare legs would look like; those thoughts only increased tenfold once he got to her waist, her sweet waist which he'd had his arms wrapped around little more than ten minutes ago. Thanks to the ceiling lights, her pieced belly button glistened like a fine gem. Never had he felt such a strong desire to reach out and touch it, lick it. Briefly turning his gaze upward, he saw Dahlia looking back at him, smiling. Lucas cold read her lips, "Soon." He had no idea how long "soon" meant, but it was going to become too long for him.

She'd practiced pole dances with clothes on and without, both for the day they would finally come in handy. In other words, when she finally found that right guy. It took some trial and error, but something in her heart was telling her she'd finally done just that. Licking her lips, the long-haired woman twirled around the pole before coming to a stop with her backside turned to her boyfriend, ass out. A perfectly manicured hand ran across her pants-covered ass. Dahlia didn't need to look back to know that Lucas' eyes were absolutely glued to her. Any second she was expecting him to jump up on stage and completely take her. Ripping her clothes off, unzipping his pants, and finally plowing into her like a madman. So strong was the visualization that Dahlia found herself acting out the fantasy-her back arching causing her lower region to grind against the pole.

Her voice rung out like the ringing of a bell, completely filling up Lucas' already clouded mind. Fiercely, his cock pressed and raged against the confines of his boxers and pants. The thought of it busting out in full view of his crush was now becoming a very real possibility. He wonders what Dahlia's reaction would be, would she be able to keep on dancing or would she drop everything and give him a blowjob like he'd so lustfully dreamed of?

Subconsciously, his hand began to reach downward, towards his belt buckle and zipper. Undoing both would be an easy enough affair.

Suddenly, the black-haired male stopped, his breath literally catching in his throat.

Dahlia Torress topless was a sight that many a man and some women had likely fantasized about. Lucas was one of the former, and he was living the fantasy to its full potential. Her bright yellow blouse was discarded to the side revealing her flawless back to him. He heard a chuckle, then the beauty turned around revealing her equally stunning frontal chest to him. As he expected, her perky, melon-like breasts were held up by a stylish yellow bright. Not one blemish could be found on her abdomen or sides. Lucas was willing to bait a similar story went for her bottom half, obscured by those tight but incredibly sexy jeans.

"Liking what you're seeing? Oh, don't answer that, I can tell by the drool running down your lip." She giggled in such an angelic voice Lucas almost completely lost himself in it. Her laughter grew more heartfelt as he wiped a hand over his mouth, believing she'd spoken the truth. What he should have done was unfasten his pants. Odds were his poor member was straining for fresh air. Alas, she wasn't going to be helping it with her next actions. "Watch carefully, Lucas, I don't do this for just anyone you know." First, she ran her hands along her baby-smooth abdomen. Upon reaching front of her pants, her fingers found the zipper and began to pull downward. While caught up in her own lustful haze, Dahlia retained enough control to spare a glance at her audience of one.

She might as well have cast Hypnosis on him for his eyes were trained on her.

And as large as the moon itself.

Smirking, Dahlia pulled down, revealing her matching colored undies and perfectly toned legs. His jaw fittingly dropped once she kicked off her jeans, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bar, an image that she was sure that Lucas had masturbated to. Multiple times. Now he had a firm idea of what the real thing looked like. Dahlia was going to burn the image into his mind and ensure it remained that. She was going to ensure her vintage was _only _image he ever pleasured himself to.

Not a second was wasted in doing exactly that.

Originally, Lucas' mind, or what was left of it, wondered how she got her tight jeans off while still keeping her golden-colored heels on. Faintly, he thought it had all just been practice. All those thoughts, along with any sense of reason or logic, went out the window as he saw Dahlia continue her pole dance, now free of her outer clothing. Steam might as well have been blowing out of the sixteen-year-old's ears as he sat there, red-faced, watching the woman he loved dance for him.

Her dancing seemed to have jumped up a few notches, going to straight divine in the way her body moved. A thin coating of sweat had formed on her skin, beneath the spotlights it glistened like an array of tiny diamonds further adding to the star-like radiance of the Avian-loving trainer. Gliding so graceful across her skin were her hands, interchanging between the pole, which occasionally rubbed against her chest and even her ass crack.

Through it all, Lucas caught glimpses of Dahlia's lower region, of the massive stain in the center of her undies.

Following a quick twirl that had her ebony braids swaying in the breeze, he came to a decision.

Dahlia was silent as her admirer rose from his seat and walked on stage. She leaned against the stripper pole, both hands raised up and her breathing slightly hard. Her blue eyes stared into Lucas'. Without a word being said between them, she gave her final seal of approval.

Seconds within initiating the kiss, the Frontier Brain had her legs wrapped around her love's waist. Just another light reminder of how strong he was as Lucas held her up against the pole, gently rocking his hips forward. Dahlia moaned in delight at the feel of his member through his pants. If her hands weren't so busy rustling through his hair, they'd be toying with his belt and zipper, trying desperately to pull them down and expose him just as she'd exposed herself. The urge grew stronger with every passing second as their lips and tongue imprinted on one another. Within the two of them had slumbered a hunger that they were now doing everything in their power to satisfy. Hands moved up and down, left and right, finger tips gliding along skin. Finally, Dahlia found the bottom of her lover's shirt and gripped at the rim of it. Getting the drift, Lucas temporarily removed his hands, raising them upward thus allowing her to lift it upwards and finally reveal his upper body to her.

As she expected, he was the opposite of her, a natural result of their different life styles.

The largest of his scars was a puncture wound on his right shoulder. Dahlia ran her fingers across the discolored spot of flesh, quietly wondering what the story was behind it. One day, hopefully after they'd gotten to know each other more, he could tell her. While she wasn't one for "war stories", she wanted to know more about the man whom she was giving her heart to. She wanted to know all there was to know about Lucas Diamond, just as she wanted him to know all there was to her.

Currently, he was getting to know quite a bit about her body. The black-haired Frontier Brain let out a long and lustful moan as she felt Lucas' fingers probe her ass. In turn, her nails gently dug into his backside, sending pleasurable sparks racing down his spine. He responded to it all with a passionate kiss that silenced Dahlia, as well as sent her mind into a fiery haze. They held onto one another for as long as possible until the need to breathable air caused them to separate.

"If you wanna do it…do it." That statement made his cock throb. "I'm in your arms…and you're in mine. I…I'm giving myself over to you, that is, if you'll give yourself to me, Lucas."

Chuckling, the younger male leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. It was quite a far cry from the earlier passionate lip locks they'd engaged it, but it was sweet and tender. That's what made it different, that's what made it special. "Now and always, Dahlia."

Her grin was one fit for a Ghost-type. "Then down."

Smiling with equal glee, he began sprinkling kisses atop her tan skin while he gradually moved down. His fingers weren't idle, they continuously poked and massaged her; it was as if she were under constant assault. It became completely and utterly impossible for Dahlia to stand still thanks to his actions. The greatest tremor came once he reached her waistline, and took a moment to admire the bright stain that adorned her undies. Chuckling to himself, Lucas prided her clothed nether regions with two fingers. Dahlia nearly collapsed onto him, her mouth stretching into a massive O-shape. The sweet music to his ears encouraged Lucas to skip the rest of the foreplay and finally remove the stained undergarments. They fell to the platform floor along with the rest of her clothing. Lucas stared in awe at the small patch of black hair that adorned the Frontier Brain's vaginal pussy. Which also happened to be as soaked as a sandy shore at the beach.

And like that, he dove right in.

"Ahhhh, y-yes…t-t-that's it…s-s-s-such a…g-g-g-good…ooooohhh…" Her heels stomped against the floor, her hands curling through his short onyx-colored hair. She couldn't have asked for anything better-him diving right into her pussy and having his fill of her. Dahlia could feel the sensual tremors rocking her legs then the rest of her body. Racing up her like bolts of lightning, they damn near fried her mind as the bright lights above her became completely blinding. She couldn't see, but by Dialga's Diamond, she could feel, and what she was feeling was nothing short of pure heaven. "M-More…more…L-Lucas…"

The young Champion was more than happy to oblige her request. Even if she hadn't asked, Lucas was pretty sure it was impossible to stop himself. Once his nose got a whiff of Dahlia's juices, there was no way in hell he was going to let the opportunity pass him by, no matter how brief it might have ended up being. His tongue vigorously lashed at the wet folds that lay before him, like he was some wild Pokémon starved for water. Dahlia must have realized it as well as she softly coaxed him along, her lust-tinged voice singing a sweet melody just for him. Her hands meanwhile continued to play with his dark strands, digging into his head every now and then. Each time they did, Lucas instinctively pressed his tongue deeper into her. His actions bore great fruit as the long-haired beauty's voice cried out, resounding through the room.

It grew to its loudest when he finally added in a lone finger.

"AAHHH!"

Now, she was clenching at him as if any second he was going to fade away from her. He had no intention of doing that, not until he'd made the Arcade Star cum at his hands, and tongue. At his current pace, that close to happening. Even if Dahlia did cum, something told Lucas he'd get on eating her out. While he pre-cum had been delicious, something inside of him had awoken in laying his lips upon her pussy. His left hand held her by the hips while his right index finger rocketed in and out of her in loose tandem with his tongue. He wanted to be as close as possible to the blue-eyed woman. He wanted to hear her scream and howl for him and him alone. That desire was magnified with every cry and moan and shout she made curtsy of his actions.

Speaking of actions, he remembered her earlier teasing and thought it was time to return the favor. Though he removed his lips from her pussy, he keep on thrusting his finger in and out of her. "Are you enjoying this, Dahlia?"

It seemed she was close to tears as she looked down at him. "Y-Y-Yes…"

"I can't hear you." Grinned the younger of the pair.

"Yes!" Shouted the Frontier Brain with much more enthusiasm. A bright smile formed on herself as she looked down. She liked the positions they were in-him below her, worshipping her pussy while she stood above him, albeit with near constant shaking. The fact that his finger was still going like a piston inside of her was only more fuel to the fire. Near literally. "My pussy, have it! It's all yours now, Lucas!"

Those words were what caused him to add a second finger. Dahlia head was thrown back, a throaty cry rushing out of her lungs. Had anyone else been present in the Arcade, they likely would have heard it, even above the boom and awe of the various games and gadgets within the facility. It was a good thing it was just the two of them as Dahlia wanted no one but Lucas to know what she sounded like when she was…aroused.

Her mind now little more than an array of broken fragments, the Frontier Brain reached up and wrapped her hands around the stripper pole. It was the only way to keep herself upright otherwise she would have toppled to the floor and shattered completely. Lucas helped her a little was he took her right-side leg and hooked it over his shoulder. Her feet were just a little off the ground, but for Dahlia, she felt like she was soaring into the skies. It was all thanks to Lucas, a boy whose ambitions she'd had an inkling of; she always felt like he was going to go big places. In the corners of her heart she'd hope she'd be able to reach those places with him. It seemed her wish had been fulfilled.

"AAHHHH! YES!" Thankfully, his mouth returned to her pussy to finish what it had started. The trainer's tongue lashed at her pussy like a hungry Seviper on the prowl, and she was the willing prey. Dahlia completely offered herself to the fleshy serpent, and its masculine master. Throaty moans poured from her mouth while Lucas' was occupied with laying claim to her pussy, all of which would soon belong to him and him alone. White-hot fire raced up her spine enflaming her mind. The Frontier Brain's back arched while holding onto the pole. This was exactly why she'd had it installed, for this eventual moment. Ironically, an idea crossed her mind that would render the steel beam somewhat useless.

Lucas kept quiet as he suddenly felt the absence of the pussy he'd been doggedly digging into. It was only temporary as he glanced up and saw Dahlia's wet snatch was barely a few inches above him. The pieces came together near immediately. He laughed, both in amusement at his soon-to-be girlfriend's kinky nature and her hidden strength. Lucas had some strength of his own, which he was about to get some usage out of.

"Ooooohhh, y-yessss…that's…oh, b-baby. D-Deeper…deeepeer, Lucas." Cried the Frontier Brain, now being held up by the young Champion. She practically hovered atop his face; her pussy being ravaged dead center by his hungry tongue. The hidden strength she'd heard of had come forward and was now keeping her held up, her hips gripped by the soft yet powerful hands of the male trainer. He was holding her up, something that Dahlia realized he'd be doing a lot of in the future. She knew if she let go of the pole, Lucas would find some way to catch her; her faith in him had grown that powerful.

"Mmmmmmhhh!"

"Luuuccaaassss!"

Her body tightened, then came the sweet release. After months of self-pleasuring, her pussy exploded in glorious white ecstasy at the hand, or tongue, of a man. The gushing tide slammed hard into Lucas' face like a Surf attacking hitting home. Of course, he readily took it all like a Rypherior carrying Sap Sipper. Ever so slightly, his grip on her hips tightened, his head moved about so he could gulp up as much of her orgasmic nectar as his mouth and throat could handle. Dahlia could only hear him as she snapped her head upward, colored spots dancing throughout her vision. As quickly as the high came, she felt herself beginning to come down from it. In her opinion, it was too soon, but more opportunities would come.

Seconds later and the feeling of coming down became physically as she felt Lucas gently lowering her onto the flower. Her pussy continued to spurt out cum, but the bulk of her orgasm had passed. Even as her vision returned to her, Dahlia still felt a sense of emptiness below her waistline. She opened her eyes in full, meeting Lucas' loving blue orbs as she did so. Automatically, her arms went out, wrapping around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. She tasted herself on his lips; Dahlia loved it. As did he apparently as he pushed his cum-soaked tongue into her mouth. It caused her entire body to tingle with ecstasy.

He too buzzed with excitement as their bodies pressed together. Dahlia was naked and sweaty, her lower regions still wet with the juices of her orgasm. Still, everything about her was absolutely stunning to his eyes. Lucas held onto the tan-skinned beauty with the intention of never letting her go. During the brief breaks for air their eyes never wavered from one another, not even when they slammed their lips back together. A small puddle had begun to form beneath Dahlia, one that Lucas was likely adding to with his continuous kisses and caressing of her body. If she came then he'd happily clean up the mess down to the last drop.

How long they remained in each other's embrace was impossible to tell. Time had lost all sense of meaning between the two of them. The sun could have risen and have been shining upon the world for all their cared. Dahlia broke away from yet another kiss and leered at her boyfriend. "Get on the bed. It's time I gave your cock the attention it's been craving." Her seductive giggling sent an electric chill up the teenager's spine, his eyes focusing on her to the degree of a razor. He kept his mouth shut and merely tightened his grip on her, hoisting the Frontier Brain into his arms as he stood up. Dahlia eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed, not ten feet away.

Upon sitting down, they quickly resumed their previous kissing, now going at one another with a tad more vigor than before. When the Arcade Star tried to move her lips downward, Lucas stopped her, holding her head in place so he could get more of her tasty lips. Dahlia could sympathize with his urges. Near seductively, the dancing beauty drummed her fingers along his backside while slowly but surely taking command of the make out session. There was a gasp on his end, just what Dahlia needed to slip away. She did so reluctantly, but it was helped by the fact that the pleasure was only just beginning.

Lucas jumped as his upper body was dotted with kisses, his scars in particular. Dahlia had been with lovers who held scars, but never had she been so interested in hearing the stories behind them. Her hands moved to his sides, gently caressing his naked flesh. She heard her name whispered through his lips. Dahlia sucked in a breath looking up to meet his gaze. Their roles had reversed, but the tender feeling blossoming between the two of them had remained the same. It was that feeling that compelled Dahlia to reach up and steal a kiss from her younger lover before turning his full attention to his belt and pants.

When she freed Lucas of his undergarments. His dick popped out at her, hard and ready. Dahlia licked her lips, and made sure Lucas could see it. She leaned forward, dragging her tongue around the tip of his penis. Predictably, the young Champion jerked. "Sit back and relax, Lucas. I'm going to take good care of you since you're in my house tonight. You trust me, don't you, baby?"

Somewhat embarrassingly, his dick twitched against his will. It wasn't like he was in much of a place to denial his arousal. "I-I do, D-D-Dahlia. I-I mean I-I trust you to-aaahh!" He was pretty sure that his now naked buttocks left the mattress thanks to Dahlia's tongue lick. Briefly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head before returning to normal; his vision was still blurred and hazy however. Lucas' sense of touch had been jacked up to levels he never knew existed as he leaned back on the bed, feeling like he riding the wind itself. Every so often it would give him a sudden but much enjoyable bump that lifted him into the air. "T-That's it…j-just…like that…" He whispered feeling his hands sliding out across the bed. Any moment they'd give out and his back would be lying against the sheets, all while Dahlia went to town on his member leaving him a shaking mess just as he'd done to her.

That would have happened had Lucas not held onto some measure of strength and composure; a miracle unto itself. He dragged his upper body forward, moaning as his cock and balls were tended to by the Arcade Star. Clearly, she had experience as she knew exactly where to lick and press to get a rise out of him. He'd had massages in the past, but none of them could measure up to the feel of his cock being immersed in the oral cavern of his crush, her fingers tending to his balls and waist with swift and sensual caressing. How he managed to act through the haze of it all was a mystery, but he did.

In truth, Dahlia had been expecting her new lover to grab her by the head and press her deeper between his legs. She'd practically done the same to him and his arousal was near equal to hers, and climbing at just a fast rate. The Arcade Star was happy for it; it'd been some time since she'd had a partner who was so passionate with her; no, more than that, it'd been a long while since she'd felt so enthusiastic about having sex with another person. From the bottom of her heart she relished the light yet rough feel of Lucas' hand on her head, alternating between holding her in place while at the same time pushing her mouth deeper. The irony was his thrusting never let up. Now that was what she called strength and skill.

There, in the quiet seclusion of her private bedroom in the Battle Arcade, the famed and desirable Arcade Star blew the young Sinnoh Champion, the boy who'd years ago defeated Team Galactic, traveled the Distortion World, and supposedly tamed the Renegade Pokémon itself. For such deeds one could say that their union was as expected as waves were on a beach. Speaking of waves, within the pair grew a sensual storm that bashed against their insides. It was stronger in Lucas, whose hips had gone entirely on autopilot as he face-fucked the yellow-clad woman of his dreams. His vision had just barely returned, it was little more than an ever-changing array of colors and shapes.

One thing stood out to him as he looked down to the dancing beauty between his legs-her eyes.

Crystalline blue eyes that stared back at him with genuine affection. It made his heart skip a beat, and the storm within him burst without warning.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Cried the teenage Dex Holder, his head being thrown back and his spine bending.

Dahlia smirked in proud accomplishment before her face was hit by the creamy white Hydro Pump that exploded from her boyfriend's member. Having had some experience, she knew what was coming and leaned back just enough for the blast to her open mouth. Still, some of it splashed about, impacting her cheeks and chest, not that she minded. Just as Lucas' eyes near rolled upside down so too did hers at finally being able to taste the young trainer. Between her own legs, her pussy howled in delight and want; it wanted the thick member she'd just jerked off to be inserted in her, she wanted it so badly she couldn't think of anything else.

The dancer's mind all but collapsed as she was utterly overtaken by the wave of pleasure. Lucas' manly essence was her only anchor to the world, yet it was also the sea upon which she floated through. She opened her mouth inhaling as much of the sweet sea water as she could. All of it rushed down her throat into her belly, energizing her in ways she hadn't experience in perhaps years.

Amidst the massive waves, Dahlia spotted a light that she faintly reached out towards. Interestingly, the light came to her, like a star descending from the heavens. She blinked in awe of it, then felt herself wrapped up in its warm embrace. Specifically, it centered on her lips.

With a muffled cry, the Frontier Brain realized she'd been raised and was now held in her lover's arms. She had no arguments with the position, only kissing back as he ran his hands across her naked backside and eventual ass. His juices were still on her mouth; much like her, he didn't seem to have problem reclaiming them so long as they were delivered via her. That was good as Dahlia was just starting to miss the sweet taste of his lips and tongue. Her own ventured out to meet his in a passionate embrace that went on even as their lips separated for wisps of air. When those became not enough, they truly separated from one another to inhale fistfuls of oxygen. Their eyes lingered on one another.

It was clear that both had gone the distance and were ready to go the full mile. The new and passionate relationship between them had been all but sealed in stone, yet there was more to be done. _Much _more.

"Fuck my ass." Dahlia said breathlessly causing Lucas' eyebrows to rise. She clenched at his face. "P-Please, I-I've never had anal sex before, so I…I…Lucas, I want you to be my first! You love me, don't you?"

He answered her question with a swift and fiery kiss that she eagerly returned. "Hell yeah, I do. I always have and I always will!" Even as he spoke those words, he'd taken hold of her body and moved the two of them around. Her hands now lay flat against the rustled navy-blue sheets. Her upper body hovered over them while her heart-shaped ass stood out before him. The sight made his cock twitch. "Dahlia…I…I-"

"You have me, Lucas." She finished for him. As she turned back, she allowed him to see the smallest of tears glittering in her beautiful eyes. "You have all of me, Lucas. From now and forever."

Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her; moving his head a little allowed for him to kiss away the tears that had threatened to fall from her eyes. With that settled, he refocused himself on the anal hole that so many had probably dreamed of. Dreaming of it would be all they could do for seconds later Lucas claimed it for himself, driving his member as deeply into the Frontier Brain's asshole as he could.

"OOOOOOHH!"

His grip on her strong like a Kingler's, Lucas launched into a fierce line of thrusts that continuously pushed his dick deeper and deeper into her backdoor. He felt like his member was being smothered by raw heat as her anal walls immediately conversed on him. Grinning, he took it as a challenge and thrusted even harder electing a greater cry from the black-haired dancer.

"YEEESSS! HARDER! FASTER!"

Turning them both on was how they looked, a mental image the amazingly blazed into existence within their minds. Lucas stood back to the platform with the lights silhouetting him. He grunted and groaned as he pushed hid dick deep into the inviting asshole of the woman he'd developed feelings for over the years, the woman whom he was now claiming as his own. Dahlia lay hunched over the bed, her ass out and being dutifully violated as her golden heels dug into the floor and her grip upon the sheets grew so tight she threatened to tear them apart.

"I…I…" Moaned the near delirious Arcade Star as drool began to sip from her lips.

"You're what, Dahlia?" Repeated Lucas, his face burning hot as a sense of masculine pride took hold of him. He liked seeing Dahlia in this position, heels on with her ass spread and out and being dominated by him.

"I'm…I'm yours!" She cried, her grip growing stronger.

"My what?"

In a surprising show of strength, the older woman pushed back while arching her back upwards. "I'm your slutty little Arcade Star! Your Slutty Star, Lucas!"

Apparently, he'd found a new and very lewd pet name for her. He'd make sure to use it when next the opportunity arose. "Damn right you are, you're mine, DAHLIAAA!"

Hot cum shot directly into the Frontier Brain's asshole, which exploded as if it'd been set off by a Heatran. She felt her knees temporarily buckle to the point only Lucas' grip kept her upright; her mouth hung up in an endless scream that surely would have echoed throughout the entire facility. Words could do not justice to the feeling of her lover's manly juices pouring into and out of her ass; Dahlia felt literal rivers begin to flow down her legs. It excited her to no end. Lucas' body eventually fell over hers, his hot breath like a quiet whisper in her ears.

His arms wrapped around her waist as she found the energy to raise her head. "You…meant what you said, didn't you?"

She smiled at him. "About being your Slutty Star, damn right I did. From now on, I'm yours to fuck whenever you want."

A rush ran through the female Frontier Brain as she felt his cock literally twitch within her. Seemed he still had some energy to burn. That was good because she had just a little left herself.

"That cuts both ways than." Came the gentle reply of the small-town trainer with an ear-to-ear grin. His words and expression briefly left the dancer at a loss.

An answer came to her as she watched him reach down and unhook her high-heels. For a brief moment, his hands ran up her legs causing her entire lower side to shake. Gently, he spun her around then smashed their lips together. Dahlia acted on reflex and hiked her legs against his sides. They fell onto the bed, her back first then began to roll over. In the end, Lucas lay below her, his hands caressing her hips as she did his face and neck. Neither of them were so engulfed in their kissing that they failed to notice how the other was moving; in the end, they ended up helping one another.

Lucas held fast to her hips while Dahlia rose upward. Acting together, they connected to one another at the hip, their voices ringing out as both felt the final piece of the budding connection they'd built between one another.

"M-Mine…your dick, Lucas," Gasped the Arcade Star leaning forward. In their current position the Champion couldn't help but grasp at Dahlia's ass causing her to moan in ecstasy. "Is mine." She finished before beginning to bounce herself up and down atop his member.

_Arceus Almighty! This…! _His time beating his own meat in private were now nothing but a distant memory as he knew what the real thing felt like, he knew what a _star _felt like. He held fast to the star as it rose and fell atop of him, his cock never being more than half out of her pussy. Watching the pattern continue fueled Lucas' sexual resolve as when his girlfriend rose, he gripped her lower body then slammed her back down.

"Aaaahhh! Baby! Like that, just like that!"

With all the strength he had left to bear, the teenager shot his hips upward, the first in a long and mighty series of thrusts that sent his cock deeper into the hot and wet vagina of the Frontier Brain. As with her ass, she welcomed his intrusion, bringing herself down over and over again

"Lucas! Harder! Harder! More!"

"Dahlia! You're so hot…so tight! So good!"

Passion rose the latter's upper body while bringing down the former's. Dahlia's hands coiled around her lover's neck as his did the same to her waist. Holding one another in the long-awaited embrace, they let their passion run wild, filling up the room with the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The sensual dance was one that would remain between the two of them, and would no doubt be reenacted in the future by the two of them. All that was up in the air was where would they dance next? That was a question best saved for another time as the pair approached the climax of their erotic tango.

"LUUUCCCASSS!"

"DAHLIIIIAAHHH!"

A concentrated burst of cum shot upward into the Arcade Star's open core, saturating it with its manly essence. In turn, her walls finally squeezed in on his rod, pouring rivers of love nectar down it onto the waist of the teenager. That was without a doubt the last of their intercourse for the night, but a fitting end to their night of passion and confessions. Labored breaths passed through their parted lips, which hastily snapped at one another in tired but loving kisses that continued until the new couple were back beneath the sheets.

"So…guess I'll be spending the night." Lucas said making himself comfortable. He'd never gone to sleep in the nude before, but it felt good. Especially good since there was another naked body right beside him, pressed against him, holding him as he held her.

"What a major understatement…but not at all off base." Giggled the Frontier Brain snuggling up to her new boyfriend. Something told her that there would be none after Lucas. Dahlia wasn't a particularly spiritual or superstitious person like her grandparents, but she believed the lack of rain and thunder outside was a sign. The night had grown calm, just as the raging fire between them had grown calm. It had no burned itself out, no, it would continue to burn long and strong. "Lucas…do you…want to do this again? Spend the night I mean?"

"Sure, but only if it's with you, games aren't much fun to play when it's only one person." Answered the young Champion with a bright smile on his face.

Dahlia squealed, then fittingly moved herself atop of her teenage lover, peppering his face with thank you and goodnight kisses he happily accepted.

Through it all, Lucas did said a silent thanks to not the supreme creator of the universe or his three "sons" who'd helped shape it into what it was. No, he made a silent thanks to his Unova-born friend and fellow Dex Holder. He was absolutely sure that everything from the sudden disappearance of the repair crew to the power shortages and perhaps even the storm outside were all thanks to the male brunette.

Half away across town, in a certain hotel, said male brunette smiled, causing his redheaded love to stare at him.

"I know that look," Said the red-haired Fly-type Gym Leader. Her lips slowly stretched into a smile as she rose up to her elbows. "It means one of your little plans just worked, didn't it?"

"Skyla, I have no idea what you're talking about." Hilbert said in a sing-song voice running his hand along the Gym Leader's scantily-clad ass. "Hey, how do you feel about visiting the Battle Arcade tomorrow? We did enough repair work tomorrow and I'm sure that they'll have a…special for tag-team battles."

Skyla grinned then smashed her lips against her boyfriend's. It seemed the sun would have more reasons than one to come out and shine its light upon the world.

* * *

**Admittedly, Dahlia's probably one of my favorite characters in spite of receiving very little in terms of attention. She definitely strikes me as the aggressive/flirty kind of lover who'd go full-steam ahead once she sees Lucas reciprocates her affections. It was fun writing the two of them even though I kept putting this one off. **

**The next Pokémon lemon I'll be posting will be featuring Gen VIII meaning Victor and a lucky lady will be the stars! Look forward to it, and feel free to guess as to who it'll be!**


End file.
